


(Podfic of) The Geometry of LIfe: A Story in Two Parts by Oxoniensis

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of two men. The one who stayed and the one who never truly left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Geometry of LIfe: A Story in Two Parts by Oxoniensis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the geometry of life: a story in two parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115319) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



> Thanks to [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/) for the audiobook and cover art, and to [](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/)**oxoniensis** for blanket permission to record.

**Title:** [The Geometry of LIfe: A Story in Two Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/115319)  
 **Author:** [](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/)**oxoniensis**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Generation Kill, Brad/Nate, Brad/OFC  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Author's Summary:** This is the story of two men. The one who stayed and the one who never truly left.

**Reader's Notes:** Thanks to [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/) for the audiobook and cover art, and to [](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/) for blanket permission to record.

**Length:** 1:35:41

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/The%20Geometry%20of%20Life%20by%20Oxoniensis.zip) (Right-click and Save-As to download)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013082501.zip) || 45.5 MB


End file.
